This invention relates generally to disc brakes, and more particularly concerns split disc structure enabling quick removal and replacement of discs.
Conventionally, vehicle braking discs are located at the inner sides of vehicle wheels, whereby to gain access to such discs it is necessary to remove the wheels. In the case of rapid transit or railroad type installations, it is necessary to remove a wheel truck off the transit car, then remove an axle, propulsion gear and press the wheel off the axle in order to gain access to a single piece disc for its removal and replacement. All of the equipment must then be reassembled. Also, each time a wheel is pressed off an axle, it cannot be re-used on that axle due to loss of interference fit. It is readily seen that serious problems of down time and expense are involved in replacing worn or damaged discs.